Forever is Always
by Sophie Cyrus
Summary: Bahaya mengintai, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kasus hitam baru yang berujung dinding beku antara ia dan Yesung. Bagaimana mereka mengatasi badai kali ini? KYUSUNG Guys...


Title : Forever is Always

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Family

Rating : K+

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Gak ada che

Summary : Bahaya mengintai, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kasus hitam baru yang berujung dinding beki antara ia dan Yesung. Bagaimana mereka mengatasi badai kali ini? KYUSUNG Guys...

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

"Ini... dia adalah Chang Xie Min, pemilik perusahaan teknologi terbesar di China. Salah satu pemasok senjata secara illegal ke Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Apa hubungannya dengan Park Shin Yong?." Gumam Kyuhyun, meneliti penuh perhatian foto di tangannya. Mencoba mengingat setiap fakta yang ia ketahui.

"Dan ia mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden Korea Selatan tahun lalu, akan tetapi ia memiliki _background_ kejahatan cukup berat sehingga ia langsung ditolak. Meski begitu ia tidak menyerah, ia memiliki keinginan besar untuk menguasai Korea Selatan." Tambah Yesung yang ikut mengintip dari balik bahu Kyuhyun.

"Oh, benarkah? aku tidak pernah melihatnya di channel tv atau koran. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau kan tidak suka masalah politik." Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Hm? Tentu saja ayah yang memberitahuku. Pemerintah KorSel sedikit tidak menyukai orang China, dan tidak mempercayai mereka. Karena itu mereka berusaha menggali informasi tentang Chang Xie Min, agar bisa menjatuhkannya. Memang aku benci urusan politik, terlalu berbahaya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku seorang politikus setidaknya aku harus tahu sedikit tentang politik. Kudengar dia orang yang berbahaya lho, kau yakin ingin berurusan dengannya?." Jelas Yesung meninggalkan suami yang asyik duduk di meja makan dan melanjutkan masakannya.

"Ne ne, aku tahu. Darimana ayahmu mengetahui semua fakta itu, seingatku ayahmu juga mencalonkan diri bukan? Oh, aku ingat ada satu berita tentang calon yang mengundurkan diri sehingga hanya tertinggal ayahmu dan Kim Hyun Ah. Jadi, calon itu Chang Xie Min." Tanggap Kyuhyun penuh kepuasan akan ingatannya.

"Yah, itu hanya konspirasi politik. Kau tak akan percaya, tapi ayah memiliki koneksi luar biasa di dunia bawah. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup di Eropa dan kembali kemari dengan selamat? Bisa dibilang ayah memiliki anjing-anjing hebat." Terang Yesung sedikit kesulitan membawa semangkuk besar sup panas untuk makan malam.

Melihat istrinya berjalan begitu pelan dan hati-hati, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil alih mangkuk yang dipegang istrinya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Gumam Yesung, mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ke dabur untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Hei, tidakkah aku mendapatkan ciuman di bibir? Mangkuk ini sangat panas dan berat." Protes Kyuhyun meski ia tetap merasa senang atas ciuman manis Yesung.

" _Don't push your luck, Mr. Cho_." Ucap Yesung membuahkan wajah masam Kyuhyun.

.

Sebuah seringai jahil langsung muncul di wajah Kyuhyun menggantikan wajah masamnya, saat melihat istri berjalan mendekati meja makan. Dengan secepat kilat ia menangkap tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa~yang~." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah yang sanggup membuat kaki Yeaung lemas.

"Lepaskan aku, dan tidak. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran mesummu itu tak akan terjadi. Apa kau lupa kita baru saja membeli ranjang baru karena nafsu liarmu." Tolak Yesung keras, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Meski hal itu tak akan berhasil karena kuatnya lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan? Bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh sebesar dan sekuat ini?." Keluh Yesung yang mulai lelah bergulat dengan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hm, tentunya saja cintamu yang begitu besar membuatku tumbuh semakin kuat. Dan sedikit vitamin tambahan untuk bagian spesial milik istriku seorang." Bisik Kyuhyun _breathless_ , memajukan pinggangnya dan secara sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya pada celah butt Yesung.

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah sempurna mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"B-berhentilah bicara hal-hal kotor, kita akan makan malam. Kau hanya membuat nafsu makanku menghilang." Teriak Yeung kesal, dan mencubit keras pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ach, hei, ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, aku bisa melaporkanmu." Protes Kyuhyun menatap istrinya yang berhasil keluar dari cengkramannya.

"Oh, silakan saja. Laporkan aku dan mari kita bercerai." Balas Yesung tidak peduli, lebih memilih makan daripada menangapi suami mesumnya.

"Kejam sekali, kita kan baru menikah satu tahun." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu dan berjalan menuju kantornya, tak lupa mencium puncak kepala Yesung dan membawa berkasnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Hei, makan malam dulu baru lanjutkan kerjamu. Cho Kyuhyun, jangan coba-coba mengabaikanku." Teriak Yesung kala suaminya terus saja berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti menggambek dan kembali kemari. Aku akan menyuapimu dan malam ini kita bisa melakukan 'itu'." Rayu Yesung memilih mengalah dari suaminya yang entah kenapa malam ini sangat manja.

"Di pangkuanku?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum sejuta watt.

"Ne ne, apapun. Cepat kemari sebelum aku merubah pikiranku." Perintah Yesung memutar bola matanya, meski semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kursi Yesung, menariknya ke belakang dan mengangkat Yesung seenaknya sebelum duduk dengan Yesung di pangkuannya.

"Sayang, ambillah cuti satu minggu, ayo berlibur ke Pulau Jeju atau pantai terdekat. Pekerjaanmu semakin rumit, lihatlah dirimu. Kelelahan mental dan fisik membuatmu bersikap diluar kebiasaanmu." Gumam Yesung lembut sembari menjuapi suami tercintanya. Tak lupa untuk dirinya juga.

"Menurutmu begitu?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu politik tidaklah mudah dan sering membuatmu kesulitan. Tak jarang ayah juga mengeluh padaku. Lebih baik kau berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan stressmu." Jawab Yesung yang kini sibuk memijat kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hei, hei. Kau mau membawaku kemana?." Tanya Yesung panik kala Kyuhyun menggendongnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kamar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"A-apa? Hei, kita belum selesai makan malam, setidaknya biarkan aku membereskan meja makan." Protes Yesung menatap sesal makanan hasil kerja kerasnya akan terbuang sia-sia.

" _Don't want. Wanna hold my wife._ " Gumam Kyuhyun pelan tanpa melirik istrinya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

.

.

.

"Sungie, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _baby_?." Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan kamar mereka, tak lama setelah mereka bergulat dalam kegiatan malam yang panas.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba begitu?." Balas tanya Yesung kaget saat ia tengah asyik tidur dalam hangatnya pelukan suaminya.

"Hm, entahlah, aku hanya merasa rumah kita sudah lama sepi. Aku yakin ayah juga menantikan momongan." Jelas Kyuhyun asal, tangannya masih sibuk mengelus lembut surai hitam Yesung.

"Ah, aku... aku tidak tahu, maksudku kau tahu kan meski aku mengambil title wife disini. Bukan berarti aku akan menjadi _housewife_ , jangan salah paham aku bersedia menjadi _housewife_ akan tetapi aku memiliki karier yang luarbiasa. Saat ini aku tengah berada di puncak, aku mengorbankan banyak hal disini. Aku... aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yesung dengan nada rendah, khawatir akan reaksi Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, elusan tangan Kyuhyun langsung berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menjawab kalimat Yesung, membuat Yesung semakin takut.

"Begitu ya." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Kembali, hanya keheningan yang menemani Yesung malam itu. Tak ada ucapan selamat malam ataupun ciuman selamat malam. Hanya pelukan longgar Kyuhyun dan deru napas teratur suaminya.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun masih terus saja bersikap dingin pada Yesung, hanya ciuman singkat dan jawaban-jawaban dingin yang ia peroleh. Yesung hanya bisa menatap sedih sikap sang suami. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengaj marah dan kesal, akan tetapi ia memang egois. Ia akui itu, ia egois tak ingin melepaskan kariernya begitu saja.

Jika ia hamil, ia tak mungkin bisa keluar rumah memeriksa langsung kegiatan bisnisnya. Dan waktunya akan terus terpotong demi membesarkan bayi mereka, ia pasti akan lebih memilih anak mereka dibanding pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa, kerrja kerasnya, perjuangannya mendaki gunung hingga sampai ke puncak kesuksesan.

"Ibu... apa yang harus kulakukan?." Bisik Yesung ditengah kegiatannya memeriksa dokumen bisnisnya.

"Yesung-a kau ada di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?." Tanya sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkan Yesung.

"Oh, iya, noona silakan masuk."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai? Apa ini tentang ayahmu atau suamimu?." Tanya Yoona menatap adik keponakannya yang kini malah menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lekukan tangannya.

"Hei, ayo bicara pada noonamu yang luarbiasa ini. Noona akan memberimu solusi luarbiasa." Bujuk Yoona dengan paksa menyeret tubuh Yesung bangkit dari kursinya, menuju sofa yang sengaja ditaruh di teras.

"Nah, kau ingin apa? Teh atau Kopi? Kurasa teh akan baik untukmu. Baiklah." Ucap Yoona tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Yesung.

Ia segera kembali ke dalam ruangan Yesung, menyabet telepon yang ada dan menghubungi pelayanan dapur restoran Yesung.

"Hallo, iya ini dari ruangan Yesung, iya, tolong antarkan dua cangkir chammomile tea dengan dua balok gula. Oh dan jangan lupa teapotnya. Iya, terima kasih." Perintah Yoona cepat dan segera menutup teleponnya.

Tak berselang lama ketukan pintu pun terdengar, dengan semangat Yoona membuka pintu untuk mendapati seorang pelayan membawa troli berisi pesanannya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau bisa bekerja lagi." Putus Yoona mengambil alih troli dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Yesung.

.

"Nah, ini minumlah dulu, Yesung-a." Perintah Yoona lembut menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Yesung, sebelum mengambil miliknya dan duduk disamping Yesung.

Yoona hanya diam menemani Yesung meminum teh hingga hanya ada suara sesapan air dan desahan napas lega Yesung.

"Kyuhyun... dia menginginkan seorang anak." Mulai Yesung setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh.

Yoona hanya bergumam mengerti, mempersilakam Yesung menceritakan seluruh masalahnya.

"Kami... semalam ia bertanya bagaimana pendapatku tentang _baby_ , aku... aku menolaknya karena Noona mengerti sendiri bukan, aku mencintai karierku. Kami baru berusia 23 tahun, aku merasa ini masih terlalu awal. Dan aku masih belum siap untuk mengorbankan diriku hamil selama tujuh bulan." Jelas Yesung sedikit kesulitan dalam memilih kata yang tepat.

"Pendapatku adalah... turuti saja apa yang suamimu inginkan, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Potong Yoona saat melihat bibir Yesung terbuka siap memprotes.

Yoona berlarih menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan yang asyik bergumul satu sama lain.

"Politik, politik dan politik. Suamimu berkutat di dalamnya, dan lagi kini ia menduduki jabatan sebagai Menteri Hukum. Kau tahu betapa besar resiko jabatannya, kau pasti tahu sejak dulu banyak Menteri-menteri kita yang hilang atau mati entah dalam kecelakaan atau pembunuhan. Jabatan menteri hampir seperti kutukan, apalagi bagi seorang netral dan penjunjung tinggi keadilan, seperti suamimu." Jelas Yoona berhenti sejenak menarik napas panjang.

Yesung sendiri hanya diam dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan Yoona.

"Han Geng, mantan Menteri Dalam Negeri, ia orang China pertama yang mampu memasuki dunia politik kita dan bisa dikatakan beruntung. Satu tahun setelah kehadirannya, hubungan China-KorSel membaik. Namun langsung hancur saat pembunuhan keluarga besar Han terjadi ketika mereka berkunjung di Pulau Jeju. Han Geng ditarik kembali ke China dan bersumpah tak akan kembali ke KorSel. Kim Soyoung, Lee Jong Guk, Ah Shinwoo, Min Shul Ri, dan masih banyak lagi menteri yang tewas dalam pembunuhan..." Jeda Yoona sejenak, meminum secangkir the untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

.

"Mereka merupakan orang-orang hebat dengan segala perubahan yang mereka bawa, perubahan yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan masa jabatan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, banyak yang bilang ia seorang genius politik. Ia baru berusia 20 tahun kala mengijak dunia politik, dua tahun berkarier posisi Menteri Hukum ia bidik. Ah, dan jangan lupakan istrinya merupakan putra tunggal President. Ia memiliki jalan pikir cemerlang, bahkan ayahmu menawarkan posisinya yang ditolak halus suamimu. Apa lagi yang bisa menghentikan langkahnya? Ia berhasil mengubah undang-undang, mengerikan. Itulah pikiran politikus dunia bawah, keberadaan suamimu mengancam mereka. Ditambah sikap suamimu yang suka ikut campur dalam kasus-kasus hitam, memang berulangkali ia berhasil membuka kasus penting. Tapi yang ia hadapi kini bukan orang biasa, Chang Xie Min. Aku yakin Kyuhyun merasakan bahaya di depannya, dan kurasa kau pasti mengerti apa yang ia takutkan." Tutup Yoona menatap Yesung sayu sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan Yesung tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dasar laki-laki bodoh, kuharap kau tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Keponakanku terlalu muda menghadapi apa yang kau takutkan." Gumam Yoona menatap dingin langit sore.

.

.

.

Klik Cklek Shuuutt

Suara pintu terbuka sebelum tertutup secara otomatis menggema dalam rumah keluarga Cho, nampak Kyuhyun berjalan terseok sambil meraba dinding dalam kegelapan. Ia mendesah lega mendapati ruangtamu dalam keadaan gelap dan kosong. Meski ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendengar suara manis istrinya menyambut, senyuman indah yang selalu menambah semangatnya dan tentunya ciuman selamat datang. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sial, mereka hampir saja mendapatkanku. Ck, sekarang bagaimana aku mengatakan semua ini pada Sungie?." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati melepas jas dan dasinya.

Sebelum terdiam membeku kala lampu ruangtamu tiba-tiba menyala terang.

Dengan kaku ia menoleh untuk mendapati Yesung berdiri bersender di dinding. Dalam pelukan tangan kirinya nampak sebuah kotak P3K sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang revolver milik Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar saat mata dingin Yesung menabrak miliknya, sebelum menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Aku mencium bau darah. Kupikir ada pembunuh yang mencoba bersembunyi." Jelas Yesung singkat, menatap tajam lengan Kyuhyun.

"A-ahaha... sa-sayang... a-aku.. emhh.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata saat Yesung hanya diam menatapnya.

Keheningan semakin membuat Kyuhyun gugup akan reaksi Yesung, well, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menerjang istri manisnya.

Bagaimana tidak, istrinya berdiri disana hanya dengan kemeja miliknya yang tentunya terlihat menggoda karena bahu dan paha Yesung terekspos sempurna. Belum lagi senjata api miliknya yang dipegang istrinya, membuat Yesung terlihat sexy dan berbahaya.

.

Secara tiba-tiba Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia melempar revolver yang ia pegang di meja terdekat, dengan pelan ia meletakkan kotak P3K disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa kakimu terluka?." Tanya Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun yang basah akan darah.

"Tidak, hanya lengan dan dada kananku yang tertembak. Sisanya hanya goresan atau lebam kecil." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung.

Dengan terkejut ia menatap sang istri kala merasakan beban tubuh di pangkuannya. Yesung hanya diam dan mulai membuka kemeja Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin bergetar melihat darah mengalir dari luka tembak di dada dan lengan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa pelurunya masuk? Atau tertembus?." Tanya Yeaung dengan suara bergetar.

"Sayang, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Di dadaku masuk, lenganku hanya tergores cukup dalam." Bisik Kyuhyun, menahan tangan bergetar Yesung membuka kemejanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka separah ini?." Tanya Yesung meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku mengikuti Park Shin Yong menemui seseorang.. arghh, mereka... membicarakan tentang propaganda yang disiapkan China... akhh... demi meruntuhkan KorSel. Mereka akan membuat ayahmu sebagai kambing hitam... sayang tunggu.. hah.., dan Chang Xie Min akan tampil sebagai pahlawan. Dengan begitu... hah.. ia bisa menjadi President sebagai ganti atas kebebasan KorSel." Jelas Kyuhyun susah payah karena Yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan peluru dari dada Kyuhyun kini mulai menjahit luka Kyuhyun.

"Haahh... mereka melihatku dan berusaha mengejarku, beruntung aku bisa kabur. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku.. arrgghh... sa-sayang longgarkan sedi-aakkhh.. kau sungguh marah padaku, huh?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan saat Yesung semakin mengeratkan perban di dadanya.

"Tentu saja aku marah, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku berharap kau pulang lebih awal dan kita bisa membicarakan kembali masalah tadi pagi. Tapi apa yang kudapat, kau pulang tengah malam dengan seluruh luka parah ini.. kau ini ingin membuatku menderita atau apa? Kau tahu seberapa besar bahaya yang kau tantang kali ini, tapi kau masih saja... kau masih saja..." Omel Yesung marah dengan suara tersendat menahan air mata yang terancam membasahi pipinya.

Meski percuma karena pada akhirnya ia tetap menangis, tangannya bergetar mencoba menyelesaikan perban di lengan Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut sebuah tangan menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat dagu Yesung, membuat sepasang black pearl basah menatap caramel hangat milik Kyuhyun. Senyum hangat yang ditawarkan Kyuhyuh membuat hati Yesung terasa semakin teriris. Air mata pun mengalir deras tanpa bisa Yesung tahan. Bahkan ia seakan lupa akan luka Kyuhyun, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher suaminya, memeluk Kyuhyun erat sembari menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Dan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa.

.

"Shh... maafkan aku, sayang. Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Sudahlah." Gumam Kyuhyun lembut ditengah isak tangis Yesung, tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus surai hitam Yesung.

Meski sudah hampir setengah jam istrinya menangis sambil mencekiknya, ia tetap dengan sabar mencoba menenangkan sang istri. Dan tentunya menahan rasa sakit akibat beban tubuh Yesung di dadanya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan punggungnya menyamankan posisinya karena hanya satu lengan yang bisa ia gerakkan.

"Sudah hampir jam dua pagi, kenapa kita tidak istirahat dan berbicara sepuasnya besok, hm?." Tawar Kyuhyun, melirik sekilas jam dinding.

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin mandi atau sekedar kubasuh?." Tanya Yesung dengan nada berbisik.

Tangannya mencengkram lemah bahu Kyuhyun, masih belum rela lepas dari pelukan sang suami. Kyuhyun sendiri membiarkan lengannya memeluk longgar pinggang Yesung. Satu hari tanpa saling menyentuh rasanya seperti siksaan bagi pasangan suami-istri tercinta kita ini. Secara perlahan mereka mulai mendekatkan kepala sebelum ciuman manis tercipta. Tangan Yesung mulai meremas-remas rambut ikal Kyuhyun, memaksa sang suami yang tengah terluka semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Cukup lama mereka saling berciuman, berhasil membuat Yesung lupa sepenuhnya akan luka Kyuhyun. Dan...

"Aaarrgghh... bahuku, sayang kau menekannya." Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan saat Yesung secara tidak sengaja menyandarkan sikunya di bahu Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang? Atau kau ingin kubasuh?." Tanya Yesung panik, segera bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, sayang, bisa bantu aku berdiri?." Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

Dengan segera Yesung memegang pinggang Kyuhyun dan membantunya meniti tangga menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Yesung membasuh seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia sampai pada wajah suaminya. Saat semua selesai, Yesung segera memakaikan piama tidur Kyuhyun sebelum memposisikan dirinya disamping suaminya.

"Kau itu, seharusnya tidak melakukan semua ini. Kau selalu begitu, menantang bahaya dan kembali dengan luka di tubuhmu." Gumam Yesung dalam heningnya kamar mereka.

"Tenanglah sayang, ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa mengatasinya, lagipula bekas luka merupakan kebanggaan bagi seorang pria." Jawab Kyuhyun bergurau yang menghasilkan kerutan tak suka di wajah Yesung.

"Berhentilah berlagak sok kuat, kau juga seorang manusia yang bisa mati. Mungkin kali ini kau selamat, bagaimana dengan besok atau lusa? Tak mungkin keberuntungan terus meliputimu." Gertak Yesung dengan nada bergetar.

Ia sungguh ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Suaminya tercinta terus saja menantang maut, meski ia sudah memiliki kehidupan luar biasa sempurna. Entah kenapa ia masih saja menantang maut.

"Apa tak pernah sekalipun terselip dalam pikiranmu? Bagaimana denganku jika kau pergi? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Tidakkah aku memiliki arti penting bagimu?." Teriak Yesung histeris.

"Sayang.."

"Jangan kau memanggilku sayang. Ini sudah berulangkali terjadi, bahkan sewaktu kau masih SMA. Mungkin akan lebih baik bagimu jika aku menyingkir sebentar, kurasa itu akan menyadarkanmu. Betapa bahaya angin yang coba kau hentikan." Putus Yesung sepihak, ia segera bangkit keluar kamar menuju kamar lain.

'Ya, inilah yang terbaik. Setidaknya ia akan mengerti, dimana ia harus membiarkanku memimpin sejenak dan memutuskan. Aku mungkin seorang istri, tapi aku ada untuk menyeimbangkan setiap langkahnya.' Pikir Yesung mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kembali suasana mencekam melingkupi keluarga Cho sejak dua hari lalu, kali ini lebih parah karena sang istri, yang merupakan pilar utama asal dari pancaran keharmonisan dan kebahagiaan keluarga, tengah dirundung amarah. Meski ia tetap melakukan tugas dan kewajibannya pada sang suami, tetap saja balasan dingin dan tatapan tak bersahabat membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima amarah sang istri.

Bahkan meski sang mertua datang berkunjung suasana dingin dalam rumah keluarga Cho terus berlangsung.

"A, Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada lenganmu? Benarkah kau mengalami kecelakaan di jalan? Maaf, aku baru bisa pulang kemarin, ada meeting mendadak di Tokyo." Tanya Tuan Kim yang telah menyempatkan diri mengunjungi putranya.

"Tertembak peluru." Jawab Yesung dingin.

"Ah, ehem, tidak apa-apa ayah, aku sedang menyelidiki keterlibatan Chang Xie Min. Dengar, ayah, ia akan melakukan kudeta dan kau akan dijadikan sebagai kambing hitam." Jelas Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Kim tajam, bersiap memulai cerita panjang tentang apa yang telah ia temukan.

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan nasehat ayah tentang kasus yang 'berusaha kau buka'." Sentak Yesung tanpa menatap dua orang yang masih duduk di ruang makan, menyesap nikmat kopi mereka.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau tidak berangkat bekerja?. Ini sudah lumayan siang." Tanya sang ayah mencoba meredam suasana tak nyaman diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" _Certain person is making me stuck at home, and it'll be wise if that person get away from whatever the hell he's doing. I will clean up the bedroom_." Jawab Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau membuat Yesung marah? Aku tidak percaya tapi kau bernyali tinggi Cho Kyuhyun. Terakhir kali aku membuatnya marah, ia seperti orang asing selama satu bulan. Ahaha... dia itu seperti ibunya, keras kepala dan yah, egois. Tapi dia anak yang sangat pengertian." Tanya Tuan Kim dengan sedikit curhatan sesaat setelah Yesung pergi, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya.

Wajar, seumur hubungannya dengan Yesung tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Yesung marah. Memang ia sering ngambek tapi itu hanya beberapa menit saja. Kini Kyuhyun mengerti ucapan, orang yang jarang marah memang sangat mengerikan begitu ia marah.

"Sa-satu bulan, ini sangat berbahaya. Kami terakhir kali melakukan 'itu' empat hari yang lalu. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa menyentuh Yesungku." Ucap Kyuhyun panic tanpa tahu malu yang semakin membuat Tuan Kim tertawa renyah.

"Ajaklah ia ke pantai, makan malam dengan suasana alam akan menghaluskan hatinya. Yesung sangat suka dengan tipe romantis, lagipula tanganmu sudah lumayan sembuh kan? Putraku itu sangat mudah memaafkan orang lain, aku yakin ia sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja ia sedang mengujimu, seberapa besar kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Dia orang yang bijak, sangat bijak tapi kejam. Karena itulah, kau beruntung memilikinya. Sebagai politikus memiliki istri yang keras dan tegas merupakan keharusan, karena dunia kita yang berbahaya, pribadi lembut dengan kebijakan tinggi adalah kebutuhan kita." Nasehat Tuan Kim melirik sejenak jam tangan mahal miliknya.

"Nah, aku harus pergi. Ajaklah sore ini, hari ini sangat cerah." Saran Tuan Kim sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kecil Yesung.

"Apa itu?." Tanya Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di bahunya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di pantai setelah makan malam romatis yang disiapkan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun langsung berlutut di samping istrinya dan meminta maaf yang diiringi lagu romantis Whitney Houston I Have Nothing.

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah malu dan menatap tak percaya suaminya, dengan segera Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung yang memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menggumamkan kalimat _'I love you, you're forgiven.'_.

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi wakil president karena Chun Yang In mengundurkan diri, ayahmu sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku dua hari lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku yakin Chang Xie Min pasti berusaha keras agar bisa mendapatkan posisi itu, sebagai kandidat terbaik mungkin ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membunuhku atau dirimu. Aku ingin mengambilnya, akan tetapi aku butuh pendapatmu terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku... aku ingin kau menerimanya." Jawab Yesung cepat tanpa keraguan setelah cukup lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah kuduga, deng-Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa? Kau ingin aku menerimanya, siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada istriku?." Tanya Kyuhyun kaget mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Dengar.. aku adalah Cho Yesung yang sama, aku istrimu dasar pabbo. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, kehidupan kita, impianku dan impianmu. Kita hidup hanya sekali Kyu, kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan. Karena itu jangan lewatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada. Aku yakin jabatanmu sekarang bukanlah puncak kariermu, President merupakan jabatan tertinggi, itulah puncakmu. Sedangkan aku..." Jeda Yesung sejenak menghirup udara pantai sore yang terasa cukup dingin, matanya memandang bulan yang nampak begitu indah menyinari lautan.

"Aku sudah mencapai puncak karierku, aku telah merasakan puasnya berada di atas awan. Sekarang giliranmu merasakannya, tak peduli seberapa bahaya badai yang akan kau hadapi. Aku dan ayah akan selalu membantumu, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Tutup Yesung menatap mata suaminya penuh perasaan cinta.

Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi dingin Kyuhyun, senyuman manis pun ia hadiahkan untuk suaminya yang masih terpaku mencerna setiap kalimat Yesung.

"Ja-jadi, kau mengijinkanku mengambil posisi itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kariermu?." Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus senang.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Yoona noona, aku yakin ia akan dengan senang hati menjaga hasil jerih payahku. Nah, sekarang _Mr. Bad boy_ , bagaimana kalau kau mengurus istrimu ini dan membuat malam yang dingin ini semakin panas?." Tanya Yesung nakal, memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh keras Kyuhyun.

" _With pleasure, my lovely wife_." Jawab Kyuhyun, langsung menggendong istrinya dan berlari menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Klik Klik Klik

Suara yang sangat pelan berasal dari pintu beranda yang diotak-atik secara hati-hati, suara yang berusaha ditutupi sang penyusup sebisa mungkin menggema di kamar KyuSung. Namun suara sekecil apapun tak akan terlewat oleh telinga sensitif Yesung. Ia yang terbiasa mendengarkan suara kecil dari bahan-bahan tertentu di dapur, membuat indranya sangat sensitif. Dengan pelan tangannya meraba dada Kyuhyun turun ke bawah menuju lengan sang suami yang memeluk pinggangnya, mencubit cukup keras membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dalam teriakan sakit yang sunyi.

Ia menatap kesal sang istri yang masih menutup kepalanya.

'Ada penyusup. Mereka masih di beranda, cepat ambil senjatamu dan sambut mereka. Butuh lima menit membuka pintu beranda kita.'

Ucap Yesung menggunakan isyarat yang ia tulis di dada Kyuhyun.

Ia segera berputar membebaskan suaminya dari beban tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sendiri perlahan bangkit dan membuka laci lumayan besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai kepala ranjang. Ia mengeluarkan dua revolver miliknya dan berjalan mendekati beranda, tanpa menutup laci rahasianya.

Bersembunyi dalam gelapnya kamar mereka, Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dalam tembok. Menunggu hingga sang penyusup datang. Yesung sendiri memilih tidur dengan memeluk guling kesayangannya.

.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, perlahan seorang penyusup datang dan segera mendekati kasur KyuSung dengan revolver ditangannya. Ia bersiap menembak gulungan yang tengah nyaman bersantai di kasur. Namun gagal saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Serahkan senjatamu." Perintah Kyuhyun dingin menempelkan senjatanya di leher sisi kiri penyusup.

"Kau yang serahkan senjatamu." Bentak suara kedua membuat Kyuhyun menatap jengkel penyusup pertama.

"Ck. Yang benar saja, tidak bisakah kau bekerja sendirian. Aku lelah membunuh kau tahu." Gumam Kyuhyun menghiraukan penyusup kedua.

"Letak-"

"Kau yang jatuhkan senjatamu."

Teriakan penyusup itu terpotong oleh Yesung yang kini menodongkan sniper pada penyusup kedua.

"Si-sialan." Gumam kedua penyusup itu sebelum melempar senjata mereka.

"Kalian... kau putra Chang Xie Min, iya kan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa ayahmu menyuruhmu?." Tanya Yesung menatap kaget penyusup pertama.

"Ya, aku putra angkat Chang Xie Min. Namaku Oh Sehun, dia mengambilku sebagai pembayaran hutang kedua orangtuaku. Aku... aku harus membunuh kalian agar kedua orangtuaku tetap hidup." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

"Sayang, ikat mereka." Perintah Yesung tanpa menurunkan senjatanya.

Kyuhyun segera melaksanakan perintah Yesung tanpa bertanya. Kedua penyusup itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikat mereka.

"Jadi, ia memanfaatkanmu. Licik sekali, berapa pembunuh yang telah mereka sewa untuk malam ini?." Tanya Yesung membuka ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menatap dua orang penyusup lebih jeli.

"Dia menyewa satu klan mafia asal Italy, tepatnya Romano." Jawab penyusup kedua.

"Romano, pilihan bagus, mereka lebih berani dibanding Italy. Tapi pecundang jika dibandingkan dengan Russia, benarkan?." Tanya Yesung dengan senyum misterius berhasil membuat suhu awal ruangan hangat menjadi turun sejenak.

"Kau adalah Shim Changmin, benar? Kudengar ayahmu berhutang nyawa pada Chang Xie Min, ia hampir membunuh kelinci kecil ini kan?." Tanya Kyuhyun mengamati Sehun yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ahh... sayang, kau urus sisanya. Aku butuh istirahat, sudah cukup kau membuat istrimu yang hamil ini memegang senjata. Aku tak ingin terjaga malam ini." Gumam Yesung manja sembari menggelung selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ehh? Kau hamil, sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih awal? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur disini bersamaku, terlalu berbahaya." Balas Kyuhyun histeris mendekati istrinya dan mulai mengguncang pelan bahu Yesung.

"Seharusnya ini menjadi kejutan untukmu besok, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku kelepasan, dengar. Sebaiknya kau cepat bunuh Chang Xie Min. Aku tak ingin bayi kita menjadi taruhannya." Perintah Yesung tegas tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kejam sekali, kenapa tugas berat selalu menjadi tanggunganku?." Keluh Kyuhyun dengan hawa depresi di sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau suamiku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk melindungiku." Gumam Yesung yang telah berubah menjadi manis kembali, ia bangkit sebentar untuk memberi sang suami ciuman manis sebelum kembali jatuh tertidur.

"Yosh, kalau begini, jangankan badai. Serangan nulir USA pun bisa kuhadang." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat mendapatkan kecupan manis sang istri.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan cepat bereskan mereka semua." Perintah Yesung dalam tidurnya.

"Hei, sayang menurutmu kita bisa..."

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat. Hari ini merupakan hari penting pelantikanmu." Teriak Yesung membahana dalam rumah keluarga Cho.

"Iya, iya sayang. Aku sudah bangun." Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras dari kamar tidur mereka.

"Jika terlentang diatas kasur merupakan defini bangun menurutmu, aku bersumpah Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan tidur di sofa malam ini." teriak Yesung kedua kalinya.

.

"Huh, dasar sudah kubilang cepat bereskan mereka semua, tapi apa yang ia lakukan. Ia malah memaksa melakukan 'itu'. Perayaan kehamilan apanya, dasar _horny bastard._ Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya, apa dia masih ingin merasakan kemarahanku." Gerutu Yesung kesal, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup kimchi pedas.

"Sayang... lihat aku sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya sarapan. Apa yang kau buat?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

Melirik sekilas masakan Yesung , wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Sa-sayang, jangan bilang kau membuat sup kimchi pedas. Kau pasti membuat masakan lain kan?." tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, wajar saja ia paling tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas ataupun sayur hijau.

"Dengar, saat ini aku tengah nyidam sup kimchi pedas dan aku akan mendapatkannya. Oh sayang~ aku juga ingin kau memakannya, kau akan melakukannya demi _baby_ kita kan?." tanya Yesung dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"A... ahaha... sa-sayang bisakah kita buat menu yang baru?." Tanya Kyuhyun terbata, ia mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi istrinya.

"Ehh... tapi aku dan _baby_ inginnya sup kimchi pedas, Kyuu~. Atau kau ingin salad sayur?." Tanya Yesung polos mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan menolak keinginan kami kan? atau kau berencana kabur dariku?." Tanya Yesung menatap sang suami dengan mata besarnya yang penuh air mata.

"A-aku... aku... baiklah kau menang. Kita sarapan sup kimchi pedas lezatmu." Putus Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat pandangan istrinya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Balas Yesung memeluk sang suami erat.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu, kalian berdua. Malaikatku." jawab Kyuhyun balas memeluk sang istri tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh~ akhir bahagia yang indah, setelah diterjang begitu banyak masalah, mereka kembali bersatu atas dasar cinta. Sungguh besar kekuatan cinta dalam menyatukan dua insan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus kecil~

"Jadi, demi memajukan perekonomian negara kita..."

.

"Ahh~ suamiku memang yang terhebat, lihatlah ayah, menantumu sedang berpidato penuh semangat. Semoga ia membawa perubahan besar bagi Korea Selatan dan tentunya menyejahterakan rakyat Korea Selatan." Ucap Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

Saat ini sang suami tengah mengumandangkan pidato pelantikannya yang penuh semangat masa muda.

"Hahaha... kau benar, dia menantu terbaik yang bisa kudapat. Aku yakin anak kalian pun akan menjadi orang besar, sama seperti ayahnya. Oh iya, sebelum menyejahterakan rakyat. Kurasa ia harus menyejahterakan perutnya terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya apa yang kau masak untuk sarapan?." Balas Tuan Kim menatap geli wajah Kyuhyun yang mengkerut kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf, saya permisi dulu." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum berlari secepat kilat menuju toilet terdekat.

Meninggalkan rakyat Korea Selatan dan puluhan paparazi yang menatap kebingungan akan tingkahnya.

"Aigo... jangan-jangan ini karena supku."

.

.

.

.

Okeee... ini yang minta sequel dan juga kado buat ultah Umma tersayang #tebarciuman

#HappyBirthdayUmma

Waahh... semoga FFN rame pada bikin FF KyuSung nih... hehe... aku juga rencana ngelanjutin semua FFku yang selama ini kuanggurkan.. Thanks semua yanh udah review, favorite and follow.. mian aku lagi down, badanku panas nih, mau buka lapie gak kuat..

Eh, Chingu, ada orang Jember kah? Aku kuliah di Jember nih sekarang... Yah, sapa tahu bisa bagi-bagi cerita.. hehehe...


End file.
